1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting devices equipped with light emitting elements and the like arranged on a substrate have been proposed in the past. In such light emitting devices, a chip on board (COB) configuration in which a chip-type light emitting element is directly mounted on a printed substrate, a chip on film (COF) configuration in which a thin, flexible film is used instead of a hard printed substrate, a chip-type light emitting element is directly mounted on a flexible substrate, or the like has been employed.
Also, irrespective of the type of the substrate and the mounting, various techniques, such as providing a white resist layer on the surface of the substrate, have been adapted in order to improve the light extracting efficiency of the light emitting element, as described in, for example, JP2008-258296A, JP2007-201171A, and JP2012-59921A.
In the conventional light emitting devices that employ configurations of COB, COF, or the like, a resin may be directly applied on the substrate or the film to enclose the light emitting element, but stronger adhesion of the sealing resin or the like to the substrate or to the electrical elements has been required.